


please, please, please (let me get what i want this time)

by secularlove



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, The 500 Days of Summer AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove
Summary: Oksana’s life begins on a Monday.It begins in the elevator on the first floor when she’s listening to music, her leather messenger bag sound over her shoulder, wearing her black bomber jacket because she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn about dressing properly for work. It begins when a thin hand attached to a thin wrist presses a hand against the elevator door right as it's about to close and a woman steps inside, wearing a blue dress. In her hand is a small tattered briefcase.Oksana casts her eyes away from her. It’s rude to stare, she knows that, and fixes her gaze on the security camera tucked into the corner of the elevator before she hears a voice.“Hey, you like The Smiths?”ORthe 500 days of summer au no one asked for
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	please, please, please (let me get what i want this time)

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the late 2000s. Based on 500 days of summer but i couldn't bring it in myself to care if the dialogue matched up with the movie.

Oksana’s life begins on a Monday.

It begins in the elevator on the first floor when she’s listening to music, her leather messenger bag sound over her shoulder, wearing her black bomber jacket because she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn about dressing properly for work. It begins when a thin hand attached to a thin wrist presses a hand against the elevator door right as it's about to close and a woman steps inside, wearing a blue dress. In her hand is a small tattered briefcase.

Oksana casts her eyes away from her. It’s rude to stare, she knows that, and fixes her gaze on the security camera tucked into the corner of the elevator before she hears a voice.

“Hey, you like The Smiths?”

She looks at her, startled. “Huh?”

The woman taps her ear, motioning toward her headphones. “The Smiths, right?”

Before she can stop herself, a surprised beam breaks on her face. “Yeah, you know them?”

“I love them,” she says.

They smile at each other. The elevator door opens.

The woman steps out and her dress flutters around her knees.

She is really fucking _gorgeous_.

* * *

“You stood with the new employee in the elevator?” asks Hugo appraisingly. He’s leaning on the wall between their cubicles. “Fuck, I heard that she's, like, a bitch. But she's crazy hot. Good for you.”

“Asian woman, _amazing_ hair. Extremely beautiful, she loves The Smiths, and I love The Smiths.” Oksana breathes out. “I think she's my dream woman.”

“You're getting ahead of yourself,” says Kenny from the cubicle next to Hugo. “Also, she's the receptionist. I think she's a temp. Isn't she only here for a couple weeks before she’s gone to work somewhere else?”

“I don't have enough of a connection with her to call her _beautiful_ ,” says Hugo wiggling his eyebrows.

“So I only get a few weeks to try to ask her out,” Oksana sighs. “And no she's not a bitch. That's derogatory, Hugo. And I have never been more positive that she’s my soulmate. It was in the air, man. It's fate.”

“Do you even know her name?” Kenny asks.

“No, but I will.”

“Right.” laughs Hugo. 

* * *

The whole branch of the company goes to the pub a week after, and Oksana, Kenny and Hugo dress down and meet there. Kenny brings his girlfriend Elena, who charmingly manipulates them all into buying mojitos for her.

“Your girlfriend is crazy hot,” Hugo tells Kenny, “I don’t understand why she’s going out with you. You’re basically dating your computer .”

“That's the correct usage of the term hot this time,” agrees Oksana.

“Yes, very unlike the classic beauty of Receptionist Woman Who Likes The Smiths,” Hugo mocks, taking a swig of beer. “Extremely beautiful.”

“Who’re we talking about now?” Elena asks, suddenly reappearing at Kenny’s side.

Hugo points a thumb at Oksana, who rolls her eyes. “Miss Romantic thinks that this woman she met on the elevator for two seconds is the love of her damn life. Sure, I myself love a good romcom and falling in love, but love at first sight is bullshit.”

“That's not true, I didn't fall madly in love with her when I first saw her,” Oksana protests.

Elena cocks an eyebrow slyly. “And are you? _madly_ in love with her I mean.”

Before Oksana can protest further, a breeze flutters through the bar and subconsciously she glances toward the door. A silhouette stands in the middle of the doorway, one glance at those damn amazing long curls and she immediately knows who it is.

“It’s her,” she hisses.

Hugo smiles. “Who, your dream woman?”

“Hey, get her over here,” Elena says suddenly. Her grin is catlike. “I wanna talk to her. Woman to woman.”

“I’m very afraid of that,” Oksana groans, "we've only met once for like a split second" the same time that Kenny warns, “Try not to annoy the life out of her with questions.”

“Not this time, babe,” Elena assures, kissing Kenny on the cheek. “I’m just gonna get her to talk to Oksana.”

She walks off.

“Let the fun begin!” Hugo says with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

Elena brings the woman over, and after all the introductions the group engages in deliberate small talk, which is full of Elena directing the conversation to Oksana. The woman’s name is Eve, which is sweet and feels lovely to say, but Oksana really doesn't have the chance to say it a lot until Kenny and Elena exchange a look and drag Hugo to the karaoke so Oksana and Eve can talk in peace.

“So, what else do you like, other than great music?” Oksana asks.

Eve laughs. “I like reading. Old literature is great; Oscar Wilde, Jane Austen, that sort of thing. What about you?”

Oksana thinks for a moment. “I like watching movies, preferably with some company.”

“Well who doesn't,” replies Eve.

“Thaught so too,” says Oksana, a cocky smile on her lips “maybe we should grab a coffee together.” she pauses. “I should probably give you my number, to set it up?”

The blonde gets a good look at Eve then. She's still dressed in her work clothes, wearing black slacks and pumps and her hair now is in a bun. Her lips are painted pink and her eyes are sweetly brown and she's a daydream at night. It’s fate, she thinks to herself.

She watches the brunette’s lips curl into a smile.

“Sure,” she says, softly.

Oksana hides her own smile behind a sip of beer.

* * *

Eve texts her later that night.

_“Are we friends now?"_

The blonde swallows. She texts back.

_“yes.”_

* * *

Oksana’s typing up an email at her desk when Eve perches herself at her desk. It’s been a week since their official declaration of friendship, and it's been good. Great. It's been considerably better than before, because before she was busy pining for her from afar but now she can do it from the proximity of their friendship. Which she does. _Painfully_.

Still, this proximity is better than she could have hoped for, because it includes the closeness of inside jokes, the laughter, the casual touch on the hand or shoulder or arm, the hugs. And the casual touch happens more often than she had previously thought it would. Undoubtedly friendship is bountiful with many more benefits than the faraway dreaming and uncertainty.

“Oksana,” the brunette says, “I’m so bored right now I honestly don't know what to do. There’s only solitaire on the computer but I think there’s a virus on my computer or something because nothing’s working. I’m dying. There’s nothing to do.”

“I guess answering the phone isn't included, A-K-A your job,” Oksana teases, displaying a smug smile to Eve's face.

She smiles back. “Oh, Oksana, you dick,” she says in that playful way she does that makes the blonde tingly and slightly hot. “Anyways, I’m here to drop off a mixtape. I heard a new song—well, not new, I guess, I just hadn't heard it before—and I thought of you. I was so bored I made the mixtape of some songs I think you’ll like.”

Oksana, even more tingly and now giddy at the thought of Eve thinking about her, asked, “Seriously, for me?”

“Sure! I figured we can discuss it over the coffee. How about this Saturday?”

“Um, yes! Yes,” Oksana stammers, “it’s a date.”

Eve stops swinging her legs. “As friends or like a _real_ date?”

Oksana mentally facepalms and curses at her ego. “Uh, as friends, obviously! What did you think it was?”

“As friends, of course.” She laughs. “No worries.”

But Eve’s eyes are trained on her own lap when she says this, and Oksana can see a slight blush on the brunette's face and wants to _die_ , because she just made things so much worse. Of course she had to go ahead and say the word date and add romantic implications to something clearly _not_ romantic... Yet.

A moment later, Eve looks up, gives her a bright smile and says, “Well, guess I should go do my job now.” She hops off her table and exits her workspace.

Kenny turns to Oksana with a sympathetic face.

Hugo’s head pops up from the wall between them. “That’s rough, dude.”

"Fuck off, Hugo."Oksana groans, throwing her head back on the chair.

* * *

In a moment of weakness, Oksana texts her that night. 

_“Hey, we’re good, right?”_

Three dots appear, disappear, then appear again.

_“Definitely.”_

* * *

Oksana’s life really begins on a Thursday.

She’s standing in front of a copier, making 20 copies for a big meeting with her boss, Konstantin. When Eve enters the room. She’s wearing a green dress with shoes that make her legs look great, and Oksana tries so hard not to check her out when she uses the copier next to her.

Life had carried on from the incident two days before, and laughter is still exchanged and touches on the arm and shoulder are still used fleetingly, like a memory of a good dream. The coffee date hasn't been discussed since.

“Hey,” Eve says, voice breaking her thoughts.

At this greeting, she glances at her, and forces herself to keep casual. “Hey.”

Keeping casual is difficult, especially when the person you’re keeping casual with glances at you a few times with a tender look, then a few more. Oksana wishes that she didn't have to print 20 copies of everything.

Then Eve steps closer, a hair’s width apart from her, and Oksana’s breath hitches.

The resulting kiss is soft, soft like her eyes, soft like the color of the blue dress she saw on Eve the first day they met, soft like the touch of the shorter woman’s hands in her blonde hair, on the back of her neck. Oksana places her hands on Eve’s cheeks, then slides it to her waist, breathless. she can feel the curve of the brunette’s smile on her lips.

Their foreheads rest against each other when they break apart, taking shallow breaths matching the slowing rate of Oksana’s heart.

“Hey,” Eve says again.

“Hey,” Oksana replies, softly.

Eve removes her hands from the blonde’s hair, smoothes her dress, and when she looks at Oksana she’s like the sun: sunny and bright, a smile honeyed and endearing.

She picks up her copies and promptly leaves.

Oksana touches her mouth and whispers, “Shit.”

* * *

“I told her that you were madly in love with her,” Hugo says later. “Did something happen because of it?”

“Oh fuck off Hugo,” Oksana said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Elena and Hugo need to be back for S4! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
